New Evolution
by mjp03
Summary: She had appeared out of nowhere. She had unlimited potential. She had endless determination. But most of all, she had something, something extremely special and unique. She had infinite arrogance stuck up in that big mouth of hers. But she was truly a prodigal tennis player, one that could rival, or not surpass, that of the Samurai, Echizen Nanjiroh.(Seigaku x Hyotei x Rikkai x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! SO... This is my very first time publishing a story online, and I'm really looking forward to you guys' comments! Just tell me if you think the story is lame. I totally don't mind. But I do mind swearing directed at me. So try to avoid that :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.****

She had appeared out of nowhere.

She had unlimited potential.

She had endless determination.

But most of all, she had something, wider than the brightest horizon, deeper than the darkest abyss, something than made her different than any other person. Something extremely special and unique.

She had infinite arrogance stuck up in that big mouth of hers.

But she was truly a prodigal tennis player, one that could rival, or not surpass, that of the Samurai, Echizen Nanjiroh.

"Oi, minna! Gather around!" Coach Ryuuzaki shouted. The tennis team stopped practice abruptly and lined up. "Today, we're having special guests from Europe as training partners. Although they're mainly focusing on the regulars, I'd like all of you to meet them. You can come in now." Three elegant girls with lean bodies stepped onto the courts.

A girl with blue hair trimmed to her neck, and slightly longer fringes held back by two clips with silver hearts on, wore an expressionless face as she bit on her popsicle, clearly uninterested.

"Rinne-chan, don't be rude and say hi," The playful voice came from a taller girl with long violet hair to under her waist that was tied up in a high ponytail. She tried to get the girl called Rinne to open up, but the blue-haired girl didn't seem in the mood.

"Leave her, Aika, I don't think she's up for speaking anyway." A hand rested on Aika's shoulder. She had her blonde hair tied up in two pigtails, still reaching above her waist.

"I'm Fuwa Aika, and this is Ibara Rinne. Gomen ne, Rinne-chan doesn't like meeting new people." The violet-haired girl bowed deeply as she apologized.

"Hoshina Utau," the blonde girl said coolly, dropping her tennis bag on the ground. "We're simply here to play matches. All challengers are welcome. If you can take one game from us, it's your win. It will be counted as Seigaku's victory if you manage to win a match. Got it?" Utau reached in her bag and drew out a white racket. "Who's first?"

A boy with a white cap stepped out, his racket rest on his shoulder, a cocky grin spread across his face. "I'll claim Seigaku's victory."

"Oh?" Utau raised an eyebrow. "Who do you wish to challenge?"

The boy grinned. "I'll start with you and your big mouth. It will be satisfying shutting you up."

"You can serve first," Utau said as she went into place. "I'll win anyway."

"Say that when you've beaten me!" He grunted as his racket hit the ball.

"Oh?" Utau grinned as she saw through the course of the serve. "Twist Serve, huh? But it's still incomplete!" She raised her white racket and aced the point.

"15-0!"

"What did she mean when she said it was incomplete?" Oishi muttered as he pondered on the question.

"Where'd your big mouth go?" Utau smirked as she aced another three points.

"Hoshina, one game all! Hoshina to serve!"

"You'd better be careful, twinkle-toes, or this just might end without you even getting a ball past me." Utau grinned wider as she tipped the racket and hit the ball.

Right after the ball passed the net, it dropped down towards the ground, forming a right angle. The ball darted all over the court as soon as it touched the ground, not bouncing upwards, unlike the Tannhauser Serve of Atobe Keigo. The difference is that the ball waltzed all over the court.

"W-what was that?" Momoshiro sputtered as he gaped.

"Emperor's Dance," Utau grinned her trademark smirk as she pointed her racket at her frozen opponent. "No one has ever been able to return that serve, and I doubt that you will be the first one, when you can't even take a game from me."

"No one? Oi, oi, Inui, explain!" Eiji yanked at Inui's collar.

"According to my calculations, an ultra topspin slice is added onto the ball, therefore allowing the ball to change directions after crossing the net, and the spin allows the ball to dart around without bouncing. It is like the Tannhauser Serve, but much more complicated and very much harder to hit, let alone return." Inui pushed up his glasses.

"Oh? Megane-kun, you are quite perceptive, aren't you? But data alone won't get you anywhere." Violet-haired Aika commented. "Data alone cannot beat Utau-chan."

"Umpire-san, you can make the call now." Utau glanced at the awestruck umpire who snapped to his senses.

"15-0!"

"Here it comes again!" Utau said as she served. The white cap boy couldn't even react. "I suggest you to stop trying. You'll only break your arm. You can just stand there. I'm taking this game."

"Game set and match, Hoshina Utau, Six games all!"

"In the end, Echizen couldn't even take one point." Fuji sighed. "Saa, maybe I should try next."

"Who'd you like to challenge?" Utau came up to them. She didn't even sweat, while Echizen was panting hard.

"I don't mind. I'll take anyone." Fuji smiled.

"Then, Rinne? You wanna play?"

"Nn." The small girl got up and took up her racket.

"Please take care of me," Fuji stuck out a hand. Rinne didn't take it.

"You serve." She said silently as she went into position.

Fuji bounced the ball and looked at his opponent. She didn't show the least expression, only gazing into thin air. She seemed like the type who could act calmly under any circumstances.

Fuji served and waited for the return. There was a blur on the opposite side and the ball disappeared. Rinne's stance relaxed and stiffened in preparation again. The ball? Where was the ball?

No one saw the ball after it passed the net when Fuji served. Fuji tossed his head around in search of the neon green tennis ball. His ears perking up in perception, he caught a small whizzing sound from under him.

The ball was burning a mark into the court just beside his left foot. It continued spinning for a while and stopped. Smoke was released under the ball. Fuji widened his blue eyes in shock. _Looks like I shouldn't underestimate that girl. _Fuji bounced the ball again, his eyes wide open in concentration.

Fuji lay upon the court, drenched in his perspiration, panting heavily. The girl who stood beside him wasn't even out of breath.

"No way, all of Fuji's counters were returned. Even Hoshi Hanabi and Hecatonchieres no Monban." Kaidoh stared. Fuji looked completely drained out.

Rinne looked at him indifferently. Pondering for a moment, she opened her mouth and probably spoke the longest thing she had spoken in the month. "I can tell why you are named a genius, but even geniuses need to work hard. Why do you think geniuses are called geniuses? It is because they are able to think outside of the circle. They have determination and creativity. This applies to tennis as well. Anything is possible in tennis. You have the potential but not the creativity. Let the colors fly." She handed him a packet of gummies and left the court.

"Good one, Rinne." Utau grinned at her.

"Nn."

"I think that's all for today. It is rather late." Aika noted the setting sun. "Tomorrow's Saturday, right? We'll come here tomorrow as well, so challengers, practice well. We wish you the best of luck. Let's go." The three left the courts.

"Aika, can we go to your house today? I don't want to stay at that pervy's house." Utau made a face.

"Sure. Rinne-chan, you want to stay at my place as well?" Aika looked at the blue-haired girl. She shook her head.

"Gomen, I promised my nii-chan I'd stay with him. But I can stay for dinner." Rinne said.

"Alright. I'll call Satsuki to come pick us up. Do you need a shower?" Aika asked as she waited for the phone to connect.

"Na, I barely exercised. What about you, Rinne?" Utau smiled. Rinne shook her head. "Okay, I'll go get back our luggage from the locker rooms." Utau walked away.

When she arrived at the door of the lockers, the boy with a white cap stood at the doorway.

"What, are you here for more, boy?" She smirk. The boy's eyebrow twitched.

"No. I felt you were familiar during the match. Who are you? Do I know you?" The boy asked frustratedly.

"Echizen Ryoma," Utau said, "Chibisuke. Have you already forgotten about me?" She pulled out an ID card from her wallet and held it up for him to see. Echizen's eyes widened as he read the content.

"Y-you-..."

"That's right, Echizen Ryoma. My real name is," Utau licked her lips, "Echizen Utau."

**I want feedback, feedback and even more feedback! What did you think? Tell me about it. But no swearing, 'kay?**

**Chapter two will come out very soon! I'll try to update frequently :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hihi! I added this after it was published, so some of you might not have seen this before! Anyway, I'd like to clarify that some of the names that appear in this story might not belong to me, and I do not own them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

"N-nee-san? But when did you come back?"

"Since yesterday. I ain't gonna spend my precious holiday with that perv at home. So I'm crashing at Aika's. Plus, we get a little salary doing matches with wimps like you. It's a win-win."

"Fuwa... Ibara... Those aren't their real names too, right?" Ryoma asked.

"Bingo." Utau winked.

"That's why your names felt familiar but I couldn't remember. Why did you change it?"

"Stage names."

"Then what are Ibara and Fuwa's real names?"

"That's," Utau paused, grinning, "for me to know and you to find out."

"Che. Are you really not coming home, onee-san?" Ryoma pleaded.

"Yes, and I'm going to be staying at Aika's place for my holiday. Don't worry," she ruffled her brother's hair when she saw him upset. "I'll come visit from time to time. It's just, you know how that moronic oya-jii is." Utau snorts. "I'll train you if you want. Just call me. My number's the same. You have a record?" Ryoma nodded. "Sweet." Utau beamed. "See ya soon, Chibisuke." She pulled him into a hug, took her bags, and left.

When she reached the gates, a black limo was already perched on the pavement, door open, waiting for her.

"What took you?" Aika asked when Utau had shut the door and the car had veered away.

"Ran into my dear little brother. Can't believe he didn't recognize me." Utau grinned. "Where are we going? Your place?"

"Satsuki? Where's onii-chan?" Aika asked the driver.

"Young Master is currently having a tennis training session at school, Young Mistress." Satsuki tipped his head humbly.

"Then, set course for Hyoutei Gakuen. I want to see him after so long." Aika ripped off a hair tie from her wrist and tied her hair in a messy bun, smiling in anticipation.

The grand school was a sight for sore eyes. If Satuski wasn't there to guide them, it would've taken ages to find their way in this madhouse.

"Thank you, Satsuki." Aika thanked as they reached the entrance of the tennis courts. The three pushed open the doors and walked into the green courts.

"I expect every one of you to push yourselves beyond your limits for the Nationals. Jirou, are you listening?" Keigo yelled at the orange-head that seemed on the verge of passing out while standing up.

"Y-yes! Pi equals 3.14159265-"

"Jiou," Keigo growled. "that's fifty laps for y-"

"Keigo!" A shadow with platinum violet hair like Keigo's flew out from behind, crushing Keigo in a bear hug.

"Aika?" Keigo looked down at the girl who had her arms wrapped around him. "When'd you come back?" He asked, surprised.

"Since when you stopped missing me." She stuck out her tongue.

"I never stopped missing you. Does that make you imaginary?" Keigo asked. He grinned and pressed his lips to his sister's head.

The Hyotei tennis team gasped. The King had embraced a girl. A pretty one at that, too. The regulars simply smirked.

"Looks like the Empress has come back to take over the King's reign." Oshitari pushed up his glasses.

"Yo, minna!" Aika grinned. "So, I'm back for a holiday for about a month or so, and Rinne, Utau and I are earning our stay by coaching different schools. We've just come from Seigaku."

"My muscles are twitching in excitement. I haven't got enough exercise today." Utau grinned wildly. "How about a doubles match? Me, Rinne against you and Keigo. We haven't done that in a long time."

Rinne simply nodded. Keigo smirked. "Fine with me, as long as you're prepared to lose."

Utau drew out two rackets, one for her and one for Rinne. "You idiot. No one challenges somebody, thinking they'll lose." Utau straightened. "We'll serve first. Since we're guests."

"Manipulating guest privileges, are we? Hn?" Aika taunted as she readied herself at the front. "We shouldn't let that pass, ne, Keigo-chan?"

"Yeah." Keigo chuckled and positioned himself at the base.

"Too bad, it was just passed," Utau looked up from bouncing the ball, "by me." She served the ball. It seemed normal enough. "Don't worry, I gave you an easy one. Guest courtesy, right?" Utau called as she ran.

"I hereby un-name you as a guest, by the name of Atobe Keigo and Atobe Aika." Aika grunted as she returned the ball towards a sharp corner. "Nii-chan, focus! Rinne's receiving!" She yelled as she ran.

Rinne slitted her eyes and sliced the ball sideways. The ball blurred as it met the racket and disappeared.

"Is this Chitose Senri's Kamikakushi?" Keigo yelled at Aika.

"No! It's a move based purely on speed. It should've already landed ten seconds ago!" Aika looked around. There was a bang and she whipped around. The neon green ball had already burnt a mark into the wall behind him.

"Looks like we need to get serious if we want to keep our Atobe name." Aika's lips curled as she removed her power wristbands. They hit the ground with a thud.

"What does that contain?" Keigo asked.

"Twenty pieces of gold bars. Each. Worth a lot." Aika grimaced as she massaged her wrists. "Gosh, those sure are heavy. I feel a lot better now. Keigo, switch." Keigo went to the front and Aika switched to the baselines.

"Rinne, it's coming." Utau tensed up. Aika put on a pair of glasses with a sports rubber band, securing it on her head.

"This is way much better." Aika blinked and smirked. "You guys are so losing." Aika bounced the ball. Then she tossed it into the air and hit it hard.

"Here it comes," Utau growled as she placed her racket in front of her. The ball swerved right and Rinne dashed to receive it. In less than two seconds, she had caught up and swung her racket backwards, ready to hit.

_Clang!_ The racket hit the wall behind, with the ball smashed into the strings. Rinne massaged her wrist as she went to change a racket.

"Rinne, can you still play?" Utau called out. Rinne nodded and took up a new racket.

On the other side of the court, Aika murmured, "It was okay, but adding topspin might have made a better effect... Or not. Speed was lacking, but I don't think I can go any faster. Hmm..."

"Rinne, get ready if we want to keep our pants on. Aika's strategizing already. Take off your power ankle bands." Utau warned as she changed her racket as well.

Aika noticed the change of mood. "Ara? Changing your racket already?" She smiled as she put a hand on her chin. "Yare, yare. What should I do?" She pretended.

"What's wrong with changing her racket?" Keigo asked curiously.

"The racket she was using contains lead on the frame. It's ten times heavier than a normal one." Aika bounced the ball. "I guess she's finally trying, huh."

Utau grinned as she shouted, "What, scared already? You haven't even seen half of what we can do, Aika!"

"Baka." Aika chuckled and served. The ball reached the ground without bouncing.

"That's the Tannhauser! Run, Rinne!" Utau yelled.

"Mada mada!" Rinne raced to reach the ball and leapt above it. When it dashed upwards, she returned it with great ease and backflipped gracefully. The ball hit the opposite corner and scored.

"Wa! Sugoi!" Gakuto widened his eyes.

"That's the LightSpeed Goddess for you!" Utau pumped his fists and cheered.

"Did you think that little would stop me?" Aika raised her eyebrows.

"No," Utau smirked. "But this probably will. Rinne?"

"Hai!" The two high-fived. An incredible aura had surfaced around them.

"Synchro? I didn't think you were that desperate." Aika said, smiling. "I guess the result will be the same as if we forfeit right now. Gosh, aren't we in for a hard game."

**Author's note: Originally I'd planned to make this a longer chapter, but I thought some of you might be looking forward to the new chapter as I did when I was reading other fanfictions, so I thought I'd give you a new chapter quickly, before you guys starve. Also, please review! I look _UPWARD _to all of your feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Well, what'dya think? I'm planning to keep the words to about a thousand per chapter for now. Tell me if you think it's too short! I wanted to update this as soon as possible so I thought I'd cut the original chapter into two halves. Chapter 4 will come out soon enough, so please stick with the story. Again, tell me if you think I'm updating to slowly. I'll try meet your requests, but you know what school's like (wink). I'll do my best, but if I don't see much reaction from viewers, or any increase in readers, I might consider dropping this story. I'm sorry, did that come out threatening? Haha. I look forward to your feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. (Sorry, I'm gonna put this on every chapter from now on, so bear with me!)**

"Game, Hoshina-Ibara team, six games to one!" Keigo and Aika panted heavily.

"What are you panting for? You didn't even return one ball!" Aika snapped at Keigo in spite.

"What, are you blaming me now?" Keigo looked at his sister amusedly and incredulously.

"Che!" Aika flung her hair backwards and stomped away.

"Don't mind her. She's always like that after losing." Utau had sweated a great deal too, with Rinne as well. "Despite that, you two put on a really good fight as well. Damn," She sighed, "I haven't gotten so pumped for a long time. Arigato, Keigo. Let's go, Rinne. I'll take you home."

"Nn." Rinne mopped her face with a towel and picked up her bags.

"Hoshina-sama, Ibara-sama, shall I prepare a carriage for your use?" Satsuki asked.

"Yes, thank you, Satsuki-san." Utau thanked.

"It's not a problem," Satsuki bowed as he went to prepare a limousine.

"Acually, you don't have to go with me. I can take care of myself." Rinne said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll call Chi-nii-chan."

"Alright. I'll go back to the house then. Careful." Utau waved and left. Rinne sighed. _She worries too much._ She thought as she waited for the limousine to pull up. She recalled the very first day they had met.

_She was waiting for her Nii-chan in the park._

_"__Yo! You alone?" A boy had walked up towards her. Rinne looked up at him and nodded. "You're pretty cute, you know?" Just then, a slender arm extended out and yanked the back of the boy's collar._

_"__E-chi-zen-Ryooo-ga." A girl with two blonde pigtails sang maliciously as she pulled him away._

_"__That hurt, you idiot! What's your problem?" Ryoga yelled. The girl's eyes slitted._

_"__Echizen Ryoga-kun. Do you have any idea who are you speaking to?"_

_"__A-alright already. I get it." The boy grumbled as he backed away. The girl turned to Rinne._

_"__Gomennasai, my brother has inconvenienced you. Ryoga, apologize to her." The girl snapped._

_"__I dun wanna." The boy stuck out his tongue as he leaned _against a pole.

_"__Mou, you're as bad as that pervert." The girl rolled her eyes. "My name is Echizen Utau, what about you?"_

_"__Rinne. My name is Rinne." Rinne looked at Utau._

_"__Rinne, huh. That's a nice name. Gimme a sec." Utau fumbled in her pocket and took out a packet of gummies._

_"__A momento of our acquaintance."_

"Ibara-sama! Ibara-sama!" Rinne snapped back to Satsuki's voice. "The car is ready."

"Nn." She walked over to the limo and slid into it. "Arigato."

"Of course, Ibara-sama." Satsuki bowed deeply and shut the door behind Rinne.

~15 minutes later~

"We have arrived, Ibara-sama."

"Nn. Arigato." Rinne stepped out of the door an walked the twelve necessary steps to her home. Pressing the doorbell, Rinne bowed her head slightly at the black limo that had disappeared around the corner. The door opened.

"Who are you loo-" The woman that had come to answer the door stopped short when she realized who it was on the threshold. "Ara, Rinne." After a minute of shock, her face broke into a genuine smile and wrapped her into a warm hug. "Welcome back."

After being whisked into the house with her luggage snatched out of her hands, and sitting through an interrogation, Rinne could finally breathe.

"Mama?"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Where's Chi-nii-chan?"

"He's at tennis practice. Do you want to pick him up from school?"

"Is that alright?"

"Of course. I think he would be even more energized if you went and cheered him at practice." Her mother smiled. Rinne's expression brightened significantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you want to catch him before he leaves school," Her mother paused and looked at the clock, "goodness, you'd better leave now."

"Nn!" Rinne sounded much more energetic as she left the house. The way to the school was easy. The school was a stone's throw. She remembered the road perfectly.

Did she? She started to doubt that as she passed the same alleyway for the fifth time. Chi-nii-chan, she wasn't lost, was she?

"Kirihara! Your backhand is sloppy! Fifty laps!" Sanada Genchirou yelled at the sophomore.

"H-hai! Sanada-fukubuchou!" Kirihara cringed and started running for his life.

"Maa, Sanada. You shouldn't be so hard on that boy." Yukimura sighed.

"TARUNDORU!"

"Hai, hai." Yukimura Seiichi smiled. As usual, Sanada had nothing to say against that infuriating smile.

"Alright, minna! Apart from Kirihara, you are all dismissed for today!" Sanada shouted at the Rikkai tennis team.

"Hai! Arigato, Sanada-fukubuchou!" The team bowed deeply and filed out of the courts.

"Ne, Genichirou. Care to walk home with me today?" Seiichi invited as they changed back into their school uniforms.

"It's alright. My house is that way too." Genichirou agreed. And the two walked down the path leading to the crossroad that would part them to their various homes. Genichirou sneaked a glance at his best friend. Seiichi didn't normally invite people to walk home with him. Then again, Seiichi wasn't acting very normal today, as Renji had stated. In too much of a good mood, as the Master had put it. It was good sense that Genichirou was strict enough for the both of them.

"So, this is where we part ways. See you tomorrow, Genchirou." Seiichi waved as he headed down the road on the left, while Genichirou continued straight.

_Seiichi will tell me when he wishes to,_ and with that in his mind, Sanada Genichirou continued his peaceful journey home.

He had invited Genichirou on an ecstatic whim. He immediately regretted that as the words left his mouth. And to his utter horror, Genichirou agreed.

He definitely could not jeopardize his reputation by breaking into a tap dance on the way. It would be better to deal with the ecstasy on his own, but with someone by his side, it would be rather difficult to restrain his urge to share his happiness.

During lunchtime, he had received a phone call from his mother, informing of the great news. He had nearly raised his voice an octave in front of Sanada. Thank heavens he managed to control himself back then.

He wasn't so sure now, when he was so close to getting his wish fulfilled, seeing someone he hadn't seen in more than five years. Sanada had continually glanced at his direction oddly, making some gestures.

Crap, it hadn't showed on his face, had it?

And he was extremely relieved and pumped when they reached the crossroad where they parted ways.

"So, this is where we part ways. See you tomorrow, Sanada." As soon as Seiichi was sure Sanada was far enough, he ran home with inhuman speed.

Sure, this was contradicting his very own calm nature, but who could help it?

"I'm home, okaa-san." Seiichi panted slightly not out of breath, but simply because of the excitement. "Where's she?"

"Ara, ara, isn't she with you? I'm sure she went to your school to pick you up." His mother turned towards him, surprised.

"Heh? She did?"

"Yeah, but she hasn't been in the neighborhood for quite a long time, and... Ah, Seiichi! Where are you going?"

"Gomen, kaa-san. I'm bringing her back no matter what!" Seiichi ran out of the house, bringing only his cellphone with him. There was no way he was going to let go before he even saw her, Seiichi dialed her number with trembling fingers while running.

Dead line. Seiichi cursed and started asking the passerbys. All shook their heads. After fifteen minutes of failure, Seiichi resorted to his last trick. He was bringing back his sister no matter what. Dialing the number, Seiichi waited for the number to connect.

"Hai, moshi, moshi? Seiichi?" The smooth voice broke through the phone.

"Renji? I need your help."

**Author's note: Hi! Me again. I think I made it pretty obvious who's Rinne-chan's dear Chi-nii-chan, yeah? Personally, I think the plot's way too deliberate for my own taste, do you think so? Again, I need feedback, feedback and feedback to power me. Anyway, to those who are confused, this story takes place _after_ the Nationals, which means that Seiichi is completely healthy. So, hope you enjoyed the story and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hihi! This a special chapter about Utau's fantastic childhood! Are you excited? I wrote this for people who are interested in Utau's past! Please support and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

Ryoma lay down on his bed, and looked down from his window to the tennis court drawn onto the sand, where he and his pervy dad used to play. Ryoga and Utau used to fight there.

_"Alright, alright! I forfeit!" Ryoga groaned when Ryoma tripped on his slacks as he ran to receive the ball. "It's no fun playing you, Chibisuke."_

_ "Heh? But I think it's really fun! Come one, let's keep playing!" Ryoma stubbornly declined._

_ "Yadda. Challenge me when you can take at least one game from me, Chibisuke." Ryoga grinned and poke his brother between his eyebrows._

_ "Ara? Ignoring your little brother?" The girl sitting on the beach chair beside the court, raised her head from the magazine she was reading. "That doesn't seem too nice, does it, Ryoga." She smirked as she went back to her magazine._

_ Ryoga immediately frowned. "What did you say, Utau? What do _you _know about tennis?" He demanded testily._

_ Utau's eyebrow twitched, just for a tiny fraction. This time, she put down down her magazine and stood up, crossing her arms, and looked at the boy straight into the eyes. "Is that a challenge, Ryoga?"_

_ Ryoga, not allowing himself to be intimidated, snickered in favor, "So what are you going to do? Stick a magazine into my mouth? Get real, bitch." He snorted. Utau narrowed her violet eyes._

_ "You don't know you're getting yourself into." She glared. "Fine. Do it your way. Let's settle this with tennis." She picked up Ryoma's fallen racket and twirled it around her wrist. "You are so getting it. One set match, is that okay?" Ryoma quickly scurried out of the court._

_ "Fine by me." Ryoga positioned himself at the base. "You think asshole like you can beat me?"_

_ "Was that sentence intended for yourself?" Utau bounced the ball. "Because you can still forfeit now."_

_ "I'm sorry, was that sentence intended for you as well?" Ryoga snickered. "You never were interested in tennis, Utau. You've never practiced with us, you've never even been taught how to hold a racket, let alone play. Give up."_

_ "True. But I have been watching you practice. Same thing." Utau retorted._

_ "We'll see."_

_ Utau smirked. "Echizen Ryoga, I'll make you regret you ever challenged me."_

_ "Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Ryoga banged his head on his racket._

_ "Echizen Ryoga, where did your big mouth go?" Utau dropped her racket and crossed her arms triumphantly._

_ "SHIT!"_

_ "Keep whining, and the last of your dignity will die with your failure."_

_ "Shut up, bitch." Ryoga glared._

_ "Know your place, Ryoga. I don't think that's quite the way you talk to your victorious opponent. Now, why don't you start out by serving your slavery? Go on, do my chores. And polish the toilet bowl will you're at that. I do not wish to se a speck of dust on it."_

_ "I sure as hell ain't taking orders from you!"_

_ "You were saying?" Utau curled her fingers around his neck, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Mother and Father shan't be too pleased to find a corpse at home, will they?"_

_ Ryoga blanched. "You devil!"_

Ryoma got up from his bed and walked towards the nostalgic tennis court. He recalled the day when Utau had announced she was staying in Japan for her idol career. Her songs had hit the top charts in less than a month and she became a stranger to him. He hadn't seen her until today on the tennis court. He's known that she'd quit her idol business a few months ago, but word about her has become lost since then.

_"The number you have reached is currently unavailable. Please dial at some other time."_

That was always the cold sentence that had greeted him. Yet when he had given up on hope, she had appeared magically in front of him, as though the past seven years had not passed.

She had protected the both of them, as in Ryoga and he himself, for as long as he could remember.

_ Ryoga was crouching under the tree sobbing. A gentle hand rested on his back and stroked down._

_ "There, there. Boys shouldn't cry. What's the matter?" Utau smiled._

_ "I-I confessed to a girl in my class. B-but she rejected me!" He sobbed even harder._

_ "Did you?" Utau pulled her lips even wider, showing her teeth. "Was it fun?"_

_ "Of course not! In what situation is getting dumped fun, you insensitive idiot!" Ryoga yelled, tears in his eyes turning to those of rage._

_ "No, no," Utau laughed. "I meant the process of falling in love. Was it fun?"_

_ "W-well..."_

_ "It was, wasn't it?" Utau patted his head and stood up, looking at the sky. "Falling in love is like riding a roller coaster, only without the tracks to guide it. Ne, Ryoga?" Utau looked back at the young boy and smiled, "Was it worth the epic ride?"_

Ryoma had always thought that Utau was way too mature for her own good. She always knew what to say. It was kind of creepy in the beginning. Although Ryoga and Utau were always fighting, and Ryoga was the older one, Utau was always in charge of the big sister role, taking care of her two brothers. There was once...

_"Oi, flat-chested monkey." Utau raised both her eyebrows at the comment._

_ "I think that comment suits you more, Ryoga. You're more flat-chested and more of a monkey than I'll ever be."_

_ "Che, you're no fun. Chibisuke!" Ryoma came running at the sound of his name._

_ "Y-yes?" He panted slightly from the dash._

_ "Come here," Ryoga pulled him in for a whisper. Ryoma blanched and wobbled unsteadily back into the house._

_ "The hell did you tell him, Ryoga?" Utau asked suspiciously._

_ Ryoga just laughed. "Just a tiny little dare. Just for some fun, since your naiveness was surgically removed the day you were born." And he walked away._

_ Storybooks had always said that the owls' hoot was very reassuring and warm. Ryoma discovered soon, that storybooks were a nice combination of lies._

_ He walked silently through the trees, shivering not at the cold, but the spookiness._

_ "Ne, Chibisuke. Do me a favor and bring me the Gem of the Forest from the woods beside the house tonight. Then we'll shut her up together." That's what Ryoga-nii-san had said, but still._

_ Ryoma flinched as he stepped through the puddles of mud and muds of slimy insects. Who was the one who said insects were part of nature?_

_ Just then, he saw something gleaming by the trees in front. It must be the Gem! Ignoring the entangling vines that were curled around his ankles, he ran quickly towards the gleam._

_ It was an empty sardine can._

_ He was in the middle of nowhere with an empty sardine can. Plus green slimy vines that were entwining themselves onto his ankle that apparently had no immediate intention of letting go as he tried to shake them off._

_ Panic clouded him like the darkness did, and it created rather wild hallucinations. It spiked his creativity and imagination to the fullest when he had mistook a tree for a four-feet goblin. Just as he was about to pass out from tiredness and absurdity, a small dim light appeared from far away. What if it was a ten-feet ogre? What if it was a witch that loved to children for dessert? What if?! Ryoma's panic shot through the top and he screamed._

_ "You moron! Shut up!" The voice hissed. It was not the least rasp or rabid as Ryoma had expected. It belonged to a familiar face. He looked up in fear. Then he collapsed from relief._

_ "Waah, onee-chan! I'm scared! Ryoga-nii-san told me to get the Gem of the Forest! What should I do? I'm so frightenned!" Ryoma cried into Utau's shirt. Her torch nearly dropped from her hand._

_ "It's alright, Ryoma. Everything's alright. You can let go of the can now." She added. "Can you walk?"_

_ Ryoma shook his head and pointed to the vines._

_ "That Ryoga," Utau growled as she produced a pocket knife from her jacket. "I'm going to kill him when I get back." She muttered under her breath as she cut through the vines neatly. "Come, get on my back. I'm gonna carry you home. It's like you can walk, right?" Utau smiled and lifted Ryoma up for a piggyback ride._

_ And for the first time that day, Ryoma felt secure._

Ryoma wandered around the court in recollection when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, kind of expecting his sister to grin and thrust a racket into his arms.

So he was pretty disappointed when he saw his pervy dad standing there.

"Well, sorry for not being the one you were expecting." His dad hmphed. "Do you want to play?"

"Ne, oyaji," Ryoma grunted as he ran.

"What? If you're trying to distract me, it's not working."

"Nee-san came back yesterday."

"Heh?" Nanjiroh, surprised, returned the ball sloppily. Ryoma took the chance and smashed the ball.

"Che. And what do you mean by, she came back?" Nanjiroh inquired.

"By she came back, I mean she came back to Japan."

"I know, you idiot! I meant what is she coming back for?"

"She says she's taking a break, at the same time coaching other tennis teams for some extra earnings."

"Has she been in any competitions?"

"Not that I know of."

"Oh, okay." For a second there, Nanjiroh sounded thoughtful. "Oh well, should we continue?" And the two continued to play.

**Author's note: This is by far the longest chapter I've published! Tell me what you think! This story isn't getting much reviews, so I a bit down :(, so please, please, please review! Thank you!**


End file.
